You Spin Me Right Round Baby
by InANuTsHeLl
Summary: Andrea Cloud gets sent to Hogwarts after being kicked out of her school in America. She befriends a first year boy named Andy and gets close to the Slytherin Prince. With the many obstacles that come with being associated to Draco, she learns life lessons


**Yay! Draco :) Our favorite Slytherin.**

**.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

I was new to Hogwarts; sixth year now. Up until just recently, I attended the only Wizarding School in America. It sucked and needless to say; I got kicked out for "_being a threat to other students"_.

After my incident at Graveyard Institute, (see, stupid name for an equally stupid place) the headmaster of Hogwarts sent an owl to my dad and his 'flavor of the week'. They were ecstatic about a school showing interest in me after what I had done.

I was an excellent student; don't get me wrong, I just had a bit of a temper. Which usually got me in a lot of trouble.

I stood up against the large doors that led into the Great Hall. Watching all the frightened first years wait for their fate as to which house they'll be put in for the next seven years.

I got bored just standing around and I had to pee, so I went to find a bathroom. Apparently I was gone longer then I thought because when I got back they were all waiting for me.

As I got through the doorway, Dumbledore spoke "Miss Cloud, how nice of you to join us."

I smiled innocently and replied, "Sorry sir, I had to powder my nose."

I sat on the stool that an uptight lady directed me to. She then put a tattered, smelly hat on the top of my head.

My nose instantly scrunched up and I thought, _Gaw! This thing reeks!_

_Let us see how you smell when you are locked away, but for one day a year._

_A talking hat? This is how we get sorted?_

_How else would you do it my dear?_

_Well, ya see. Where I'm from we take a test an.._

_Ah, America! The land of Freedom!_

_Ok! Seriously, you dirty, old piece of cloth! Sort me into a house now before you turn back into thread. This small talk is annoying! I'm not 50!_

_My my, such an attitude. You have the smarts for Ravenclaw, but too prideful to use it. Nooo that would not suit you. Ahhh, I think Slytherin shall be the best with your quick wit and approach on things._

_K…Slytherin it is! I want you off my head so I don't smell nasty._

_Young minds have no appreciation these days….SLYTHERIN!_

As the house with the serpent banner erupted in cheers, I strolled over to the end of the table.

A little boy was sitting by himself, a first year, and nobody remotely close to him either.

"Hey," I smiled. "Can I sit with you?"

He looked up surprised and slightly nodded.

"My name's Andrea Cloud. What's yours?"

"A-andrew Burk. But my family calls me Andy," he stated gaining confidence with each word.

"So cool! My family calls me Andi too."

He grinned, "Really?"

I nodded and said, "You know what Andy?"

"What?"

"I think we're going to be really good friends."

His smile grew and he threw his arms around my waist. "Thank you Andi! You're my first friend here."

Andy ate his food happily and he made me think back to a few years ago.

_*Flashback*_

"_You are no longer to see your son! He is MY child," my step mom shouted._

"_He is MY son too! I have every right to see him," my dad shouted back._

_I hid in the stairwell, listening to this heart wrenching argument. My little brother was being taken away from me. I cried silently through their entire fight until I heard the door slam shut._

_My dad was sobbing; he never cried. I went down and sat by him on the sofa as we both wept over the loss we endured. Yea he wasn't dead but legal shit comes into play here._

I was pulled out of my memories by Andy poking me.

A little smile tugged at the end of my mouth. He reminded me so much of my brother; that's why I feel like I need to take care of him.

"Whachu want little man," I asked poking him back?

"The feast is over and you didn't eat one bite," he frowned.

"Oh no worries! I'll be alright besides I ate right before I got here."

He grinned and pulled my hand, wanting to go to the common room.

I noticed everyone was getting up and making their way out the doors.

When we got to the common room, many people went straight to their dorms. This left very few inhabitants, so I occupied the couch.

Andy came up to me with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong bud," I asked, ready to kick someone's ass.

"I don't wanna go to my room. Nobody likes me."

I almost cried. "It's alright, I'll stay out here with you if you want."

He nodded rapidly and lay down on the couch. He had his head cuddled up by the arm wrest.

"Accio blanket," I whispered.

A big fuzzy blanket came whooshing towards me. I caught it and covered him up.

"Accio pillow," I whispered again.

I did the same with the pillow, sliding it carefully under his head.

I sighed, "You bring back so many memories kid."

Shaking my head, I accio-ed my book.

Propping my feet on the table, I continued reading where I had left off.

It seemed like hours had passed because the dungeon became dead. Nobody was out so I assumed they all went to sleep.

A word of advice: Never assume anything because assumptions are usually wrong.

"You're too sexy to be reading," a low voice said.

I looked up and seen a blonde boy with icy blue eyes. "And you're too hot to be annoying. But, you seem to be pulling it off quite nicely."

He chuckled and sat in the chair diagonal from me.

You know how you can feel when someone's staring at you? Yea, I got that with him sitting there.

I closed my book and looked up. "Is there something you want or do you have nothing better to do than stare at me?"

"What's the deal with you and that kid," he asked eyeing Andy?

"He reminds me of someone. That's all." I glanced over and beamed at his sleeping form. This kid was just the pick-me-up I needed after loosing my brother.

"What? Like an ex boyfriend? In any country, child molestation is illegal," he snickered.

"Noooo! Not like that! He reminds me of my little brother," I said quickly.

He laughed at my defensiveness. I rolled my eyes; he meant to do that.

"Asshole," I mumbled.

"So, Andrea? Why'd you come to Hogwarts," he asked?

"I got ki…why would I tell you? I don't even know your name."

"Draco Malfoy," he smirked.

"Uh ok then. That still doesn't mean I'm going to tell you why I'm here."

Andy snored, which caused us both to look at him.

"Will you help me take him to his bed, I don't want him sleeping on this all night," I tried to ask nicely?

Draco nodded, came over, and picked him up.

I followed them up the stairs to the boys' dorms and when Draco stopped I opened the door he was in front of.

All the other first years were fast asleep. I pointed to the empty bed and Draco set him down and covered him up.

_Awww! That's too cute_!

I giggled out loud and he looked at me weird. Shaking my head, I continued to Andy's bed.

"Our hearts connect, this boy protect," I murmured and waved my hands.

A faint orange glow surrounded his bed and Draco gasped.

"You don't need a wand?"

"Naw, my uh peers taught me how to use magic without one."

He nodded and asked, "So what's that spell do?"

I laughed starting down the stairs, and Draco ran in front of me, blocking my way.

He gave me a stern, yes a **stern** gaze, so I answered.

"Well you see, that spell protects people."

He shot a "No shit" look at me, so I continued.

"Anybody who tries to do anything to him will break out in boils all over."

His mouth dropped, "Even their uhhmm," he looked down with a horror struck expression.

Nodding, I laughed as he gulped.

We made our way back to the common room; I claimed my seat back on the couch and he in his fluffy chair.

"That chair looks too nice to be in here," I said with narrowed eyes.

"Haha, yea it's mine. I bought it and very few people have the privilege to sit here," he replied.

I stood up, "Scoot over."

"No."

"Ugh! _PLEASE_?"

He smirked while moving a little so I could sit.

Once I sat down, my body felt relieved.

"Yip. I'm sleeping here tonight," I grinned.

"Goodnight Andi," he spoke softly.

"Night blondie."


End file.
